sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Frontierland
(Friday) | closed2 = | replaced2 = | replacement2 = | park3 = Tokyo Disneyland | coordinates3 = | status3 = Operating | opened3 = (Friday) | closed3 = | replaced3 = | replacement3 = | park4 = Disneyland Park (Paris) | coordinates4 = | status4 = Operating | opened4 = (Sunday) | closed4 = | replaced4 = | replacement4 = | park5 = Hong Kong Disneyland | coordinates5 = | status5 = Operating | opened5 = (Monday) | closed5 = | replaced5 = | replacement5 = }} Frontierland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Disneyland-style parks run by Disney around the world. Themed to the American Old West of the 19th century, Frontierlands are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. To build an accurate depiction of an old-West town, Walt Disney sent a camera crew to Frontier Town, in North Hudson, NY, to film a movie that was used as the inspiration for Frontierland, as revealed in the book, "Frontier Town Then And Now." Disneyland History Frontierland first appeared in Disneyland as one of five original themed lands. Conceived by Walt Disney, the land did not initially contain many attractions, but centered on open expanses of wilderness which could be traversed by guests via stagecoach, pack mules, Conestoga wagon, and walking trails. The Mine Train Thru Nature's Wonderland opened in 1960, consisting of a sedate train ride around various western landscape dioramas. The Mine Train closed in 1977 to make way for a new attraction; the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which opened in 1979. Disneyland's Frontierland gateway is constructed of ponderosa pine logs. The land's long shoreline along the Rivers of America is considered a prime viewing location for the nighttime Fantasmic! show. The docks to both the Mark Twain Riverboat and the Sailing Ship Columbia, (a replica of American explorer Robert Gray's 18th century ship that circumnavigated the globe) are located here, and Tom Sawyer Island in the river's center is also considered a property of Frontierland On the roof of the Westward Ho Trading Co., there are elk or deer antlers. Elk antlers were commonly placed on general stores in the old west so cowboys coming into town immediately knew where to get supplies. Also in Frontierland is a building that has a large sign that says "Laod Bhang Co. Fireworks Factory". Plus, at the storefront marked "Crockett and Russel Hat Co.", you'll find a window honoring Fess Parker, who played Davy Crockett in Walt Disney's Davy Crockett. Frontierland borders Fantasyland (via the Big Thunder Trail), New Orleans Square and Adventureland, and connects to the Central Plaza through an iconic set of fort-style gates. Attractions and entertainment * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Frontierland Shootin' Arcade * Mark Twain Riverboat * Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island * Sailing Ship Columbia * Fantasmic! Former attractions and entertainment * American Rifle Exhibit & Frontier Gun Shop (1956–1986) * Big Thunder Ranch (1986–1996, 2005–2016) * Burning Settler's Cabin (1956–2003) * Ceremonial Dance Circle (1955–1971) * Conestoga Wagons (1955–1959) * Davy Crockett Arcade (1955–1987) * Davy Crockett Frontier Museum (1955) * Dixieland Band Stand (1955–1961) * El Zocalo (1958–1963) * Festival of Fools (1996–1998) * Fort Wilderness (1956–2003) * Indian Village (1955–1971) * Little Patch of Heaven Petting Farm (2004–2005) * Marshal's Office (1955–1956) * Mexican Village (1957–1964) * Mike Fink Keel Boats (1955–1997) * Mineral Hall (1956–1962) * Miniature Horse Corral (1955–1957) * Nature's Wonderland (1960–1977) * Painted Desert (1955–1959) * Rainbow Caverns Mine Train (1956–1960) * Rainbow Ridge Pack Mules (1955–1973) * Santa's Reindeer Round-Up (2005–2007) Seasonal * Stagecoach Ride (1955–1959) * Woody's Roundup (1999–2000) Restaurants and refreshments *The Golden Horseshoe Cafe *Stage Door Cafe *Rancho del Zocalo Restaurante *River Belle Terrace Former restaurants and refreshments * Aunt Jemima's Kitchen (1962–1970, 1975–2003) * Aunt Jemima's Pancake House (1955–1962) * Casa de Fritos (1955–1982) * Casa Mexicana (1982–2001) * Chicken Plantation (1955–1962) * Magnolia Tree Terrace (1970–1971) *McDonald's in Disneyland (1998–2007) * New Orleans Barbecue (1956–1957) * Oaks Tavern (1956–1978) * Silver Banjo Barbecue (1957–1961) Shops *Bonanza Outfitters *Westward Ho Trading Company *Pioneer Mercantile *Silver Spur Former shops * Frontier Trading Post (1955–1987) * Pendleton Woolen Mills Dry Goods Store (1955–1990) * Malt Shop & Cone Shop (1958–1970) * Quasimodo's Attic (1996–1997) Magic Kingdom Walt Disney World opened its Magic Kingdom in 1971, complete with Frontierland. This instance began with only three attractions: the Walt Disney World Railroad station, Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes (which operated until 1994) and the world debut of the Country Bear Jamboree. Tom Sawyer Island opened in 1973. The northwestern end of the park was supposed to receive a massive, pavilion-style "E ticket" attraction, which was never built. (See also Western River Expedition) The area sat empty until Big Thunder Mountain Railroad premiered in 1980. Few changes would be made over the next decade. Construction began on Splash Mountain in 1991, and the western end of the land with the exception of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad was demolished and rebuilt from scratch, including the existing Walt Disney World Railroad station and parade access road. Splash Mountain and a new two-story railroad station opened in October 2, 1992. Frontierland borders Adventureland on the south, Liberty Square on the east, and the Rivers of America on the north. Attractions and entertainment * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Country Bear Jamboree * Splash Mountain * Frontierland Shootin' Arcade * Frontierland Hoedown Happening * Tom Sawyer Island * Walt Disney World Railroad Former attractions and entertainment * Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes (1971–1994) * Tiana's Showboat Jubilee! (2009) Restaurants and refreshments * Diamond Horseshoe * Golden Oak Outpost * Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Café * Westward Ho Shops * Big Al's * Briar Patch * Frontier Trading Post * Prairie Outpost and Supply Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland's instance is known as Westernland, as "frontier" does not adequately translate into the Japanese language. The Mark Twain sails this park's Rivers of America. Other than differences in placement, and minor variations in color, theming and name, the land is very similar to the Frontierland and Liberty Square areas of the Magic Kingdom. Attractions and entertainment * Big Thunder Mountain * Country Bear Theater * The Diamond Horseshoe * Horseshoe Roundup * Mark Twain Riverboat * Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue * Tom Sawyer Island Rafts * Westernland Shootin' Gallery * Wild West Chance Former attractions and entertainment * Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes (1983-1992) * Super-Duper Jumpin' Time (2005-2018) Restaurants and refreshments *Plaza Pavilion Restaurant *Slue-Foot Sue's Diamond Horseshoe *Pecos Bill Cafe *Mile Long Bar *Hungry Bear Restaurant *Camp Woodchuck Kitchen *The Canteen *Chuck Wagon Shops *Frontier Woodcraft *Western Wear *General Store *Westernland Picture Parlour *Trading Post *Country Bear Bandwagon Disneyland Park (Paris) Located in the area that is traditionally occupied by Adventureland, Frontierland at Disneyland Park opened with Euro Disneyland in 1992. Unlike all of the other instances, this instance has an elaborate backstory concerning the town of Thunder Mesa, founded by Henry Ravenswood to support the mining of Big Thunder Mountain. This backstory also serves as the foundation for several of the attractions, such as Phantom Manor, a version of the popular Haunted Mansion attraction that can be found at some of the other parks featuring a Western theme and a darker tone to fit in with the rest of Frontierland. The land is the largest of all of the Frontierlands thus far, containing the entire Rivers of the Far West within its borders. Two riverboats circle the river here, the Molly Brown and the Mark Twain. Critter Corral was an old area of the land converted into Woody Roundup, a meet and greet area with Woody from Toy Story and Jessie from Toy Story 2. The land is converted into 'Halloweenland' in October, with many pumpkins and other scary characters lurking around every corner. Frontierland borders Adventureland and the Central Plaza of Main Street USA via Fort Comstock. In October 2008, for the first time in Disney history Jack Skellington and Sally from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas made appearances as meet and greet characters in Halloween and Christmas overlay. They were situated outside Phantom Manor. Attractions and entertainment * Big Thunder Mountain * The Chaparral Theater ** "La Forêt de l'Enchantement: Une aventure musicale Disney" (Spring) ** "Frozen Sing-Along" (Summer and Christmas) ** The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands * Disneyland Railroad - Frontierland Depot * Legends of the Wild West *Phantom Manor * Pocahontas Indian Village * Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery * Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing Former attractions and entertainment * Critter Corral (1992–2006) * The Chaparral Theater ** Pocahontas le Spectacle ** Tarzan: The Encounter ** Mickey's Winter Wonderland ** Goofy Summer Camp * Woodcarver's Workshop * Pueblo Trading Post * Indian Canoe * Woody's Roundup Village * Meet Mickey Mouse (Temporary) Restaurants and refreshments * The Lucky Nugget Saloon * Last Chance Café * Silver Spur Steakhouse * Fuente Del Oro Restaurante * Cowboy Cookout Barbecue Shops * Thunder Mesa Mercantile Building ** Tobias Norton & Sons ** Bonanza Outfitters ** Eureka Mining Supplies * Big Thunder Photographer Hong Kong Disneyland In 2012, Grizzly Gulch (Traditional Chinese: 灰熊山谷) opened as the park's equivalent to Frontierland. Grizzly Gulch is much smaller compared to the "Frontierlands" of other Disney Parks, featuring only one ride, Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars. This roller coaster attraction is a variation of the "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" attractions found at other Disney Parks, featuring special ride elements unique to this attraction, including backwards portions, and a high speed launch section. Grizzly Gulch is themed as a Northern California mining town established on August 8, 1888, a founding date chosen as "the luckiest day of the luckiest month of the luckiest year". Though geyser fields disrupted the initial settlements, the town eventually found success when a family of bears lead one of the prospectors to a bountiful gold find, resulting in the establishment of the Big Grizzly Mountain Mining Company. The bears were declared as being a lucky charm for the town and were given protected status, despite their activity occasionally disrupting work in the mines. Grizzly Gulch Attractions and entertainment * Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars * Geyser Gulch * Welcome Wagon Show * Wild West Photo Fun Restaurants and refreshments *Lucky Nugget Saloon Shops *Bear Necessities References External links * WDWHistorys Frontierland Page * Grizzly Gulch at Hong Kong Disneyland (official webpage) Category:American frontier Category:Themed areas in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Frontierland Category:Amusement parks opened in 1955 Category:1955 establishments in California